les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Norah Creed
Basic Info Norah Elize Creed was a Vice Admiral, the administrative executive over the newly redesigned Interplanetary Combatives Training program on Luna Base, and an Enforcer of the Creed. Public record says she met her demise at ICT during The Resurgence of Cerberus. History Early Life Norah was born on November 13 in the Southwestern part of the United States to Admiral Jack Matlock and his wife, Shikoba. Her father served in the Systems Alliance Second Fleet under Admiral Hackett and her mother resided in Taos, New Mexico, which is where Norah spent her cultured childhood. She rarely saw her father, as he was either out on missions or grounded at Arcturus Station because of his rank and martial duties. However, Jack made it a point to come home for the holidays and on his shore leaves to spend with his wife and young daughter. She dreamed of joining the Navy to be like her father and always shared her dreams and aspirations with him, to which he would always tell her to follow those dreams and he would help any way he could. Before those dreams could materialize, tragedy struck her family. First, her father was killed in the first wave of the First Contact War planetside, leading a platoon that had been swept though by the turians. Her mother sunk into a deep depression without her mate and on the first anniversary of this death, she committed suicide in front of her daughter. Norah, devastated now she was parentless, performed the embedded funeral rites of her people for her mother. Six days passed while Norah was in the house and was close to starvation when Anderson saved her and took her with him, taking her away from the painful memory. Teenage Years Anderson was a busy man and couldn’t take his niece on missions with him, so he decided to intern her on Arcturus Station. There she came to meet the man who would become her mentor, Admiral Steven Hackett, who’d taken a liking to her early on. Hackett also realized her potential when she’d hurt one of the boys in her class for bullying another classmate, using an under powered Slam. Hackett began to teach his new protégé the doctrines she had yearned to know; formality, temperance, restraint, and numerous others. As a reward for her dedication, he presented her with her very first katana. Because Hackett could only train her so much, he and Anderson decided to place her into BAaT: the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training program. She was one of the first students to attend the program and after years of abuse, she escaped BAaT and went to Earth. She’d always wanted to visit San Francisco and that was where she decided to reside. After her money was exhausted, she found herself a small job cleaning dishes in a restaurant. Norah had no place to live, so she slept in the alley behind the restaurant until one night, the owner of the restaurant offered her room and board. Norah lived in the restaurant, sleeping on a table in the back until one fateful night. She had gone through her normal routine and before she could get to sleep, the shattering of the restaurant window made her jump up and immediately go into defense mode. When she turned on the lights, she came across a man and a young girl, who couldn’t have been older than fourteen. The man and girl she found out later on were no other than Marcus and Olivia Marcellus. After a long fistfight and some talking afterwards, Norah fell in love with Marcus and decided to leave the restaurant to travel around with siblings, marrying Marcus after just a few months. The Systems Alliance Navy and ICT When Norah turned eighteen, she decided to leave her new husband and little sister-in-law and enlist in the military, following her dreams. This conflicted with Marcus’s plans and they became a bit estranged. Years passed and Norah excelled in the Navy, getting medals and awards for her logic and exemplary strategic and leadership skills. Reunited with her uncle and mentor again, they both chose her to undergo the Interplanetary Combatives Training program, or N-School, along with then Lieutenant John Shepard. Norah graduated with high honors along with Shepard and they garnered a sort of sibling rivalry with each other. The rivalry turned personal when Shepard was chosen to be the Executive Officer on the SSV Normandy SR-1 over her, although she’d been the one more qualified for the position. She, on the other hand, was given control of the SSV Cairo. Battle of the Citadel construction Cerberus Abduction Feeling that everyone in her life had betrayed her, including Alistair, she began to drink heavily. As the Cairo was on it’s way back to Arcturus to honor those fallen in the battle, it was captured and the entire crew slaughtered in front of a helpless and drunk Norah. Instead of ending Norah’s life, the Illusive Man took her in for experimentation, hoping to lure the Marcellus siblings out of hiding. She spent years in a tank in an unknown Cerberus facility, being experimented on from getting her bones broken to be replaced with Cerberus tech, to having a control chip implanted in her neck, to toying her biotic powers via genetics. Horizon Construction Recapture Construction Escape to the Citadel, the Enigma, and the Reaper War Construction After the Reaper War Cerberus and her Death Construction Personality Norah is an over confident, highly logical, reserved, and collected woman with a serious but courteous demeanor due to her military upbringing. She is viewed by her military peers as the model of a perfect soldier; well disciplined and extremely rational, rarely exhibiting her true emotions outwardly. Recent events and her marriage to Alistair have broken her of her more rigid formality, but still carries a serious demeanor about her. Norah’s softer side tends to make itself known through her interactions with Alistair and her immediate family, including Olivia on occasion and almost is never seen dropping formalities, even with her immediate family. Olivia always comments that she is the personification of “tough love,” demanding respect from whomever she knows. Her interactions with Olivia specifically can be seen as the metaphor for all of her personal relationships–a stern and demanding diamond crusted with genuine and deep affection. She was once an alcoholic, which led to Cerberus abducting her, but drinks now in moderation or when she's stressed over something in particular. She is slow to anger, but when she is, the fight is not finished until someone either dies, or submits. A swordsman since she could remember, Norah never draws her weapon unless she feels threatened. After her release from Cerberus, she wielded dual tomahawks in reference to her Native American heritage, but has subsequently shed the dual weapons for a single katana, one given to her by Alistair. She treasures the katana, as she says it’s a “metaphor for her marriage.” Appearance Norah has naturally tanned skin, sandy brown straight mid-back length hair, and emerald green eyes; all products of her mixed lineage. She stands about 5'9 barefoot, 6'3 with her heels, and is lightly muscular. She used to be known for her military look of a taut bun at the base of her neck and modest black eyeliner, but recently she has been wearing her hair down free of restriction and bearing more of her skin. As for attire, she can usually be seen in her N7 hoodie and blue jeans for causal and her Red & Black armor on missions. Every now and then she will don her ICT issued Onyx Armor. Trivia *Norah used to wield dual tomahawks and a katana, but dropped the extra armament in favor of a sole katana. *The katana she carries with her now was given to her by Alistair upon being initiated into the Creed. The inscription on the hilt reads: "To Norah, my dearest love. You've waited long enough. May this sword always protect you as I have not. - Alistair" *Norah claims she hates Olivia, but treats her like a baby sister. *On her right arm and most of her shoulder and back, she bears the tribal tattoos of her people. However, no one has seen these save for Alistair. Category:Main Characters Category:The Creeds